


Newness

by VirginiasWolf



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, so apparently Eve really is into kinky stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 10:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10660248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirginiasWolf/pseuds/VirginiasWolf
Summary: Flynn and Eve invite Moriarty into their bed for the first time.





	Newness

**Author's Note:**

> Since I'm already going to hell for writing this please at least comment telling me if it's good.

The scenario is an entirely new one for Eve, but rather than being scared or uncomfortable she is absolutely thrilled.  
Flynn's head is between her legs, his tongue attentively stroking her clit. Although he is exactly where she wants him to be and giving her his full attention, her attention is partially focused on the man lying on the bed next to them.  
James's mouth covers hers, silencing her moans of pleasure. However, for once she doesn't mind that she can't be vocal. In fact, it makes her even more aroused hearing his own muffled moans mingle with hers as the hand ,that isn't gripped in Flynn's hair, rubs his cock covering it with lubricant.  
With the combined stimulus the two men provide it isn't long before she orgasms for the first time. It comes over her so powerfully that her resulting scream of pleasure can barely be muffled. In that moment she is sure her neighbors are now completely aware of what is going on, but she doesn't care.  
Having seen her through the orgasm satisfactorily Flynn removes himself from between her legs. Moments later he pulls her and James apart. First, he kisses her roughly and she tastes herself in his mouth. Then, she watches as he turns his attention to the other man, kissing him with equal ferocity.   
The kiss between the two men seems to last far longer than the one shared between her and Flynn, or maybe it's her own need to be touched again that makes her impatient. Whatever it is, she finds herself unintentionally letting out a soft whimper to get their attention.  
After a moment the two pull apart and James lets out a soft chuckle "I think the duchess is growing rather impatient."  
She senses that Flynn has some kind of retort prepared, but before he can respond she cuts him off with a growl. "Less talking."  
Flynn immediately obeys her order, lying on his back. Almost instantly she straddles him, eager to feel him inside of her as she has many times before. Flynn lets out a soft moan of pleasure and she guides him into her entrance.   
Soon, she builds up a good rhythm riding him. She relishes the sensations and the sound of Flynn's moans. However, soon James is behind her gripping her ass firmly as he enters her other hole.  
Even with the lubricant she'd rubbed on his cock it still hurts and she can't help but grit her teeth in pain.  
Immediately both men notice her state of apparent distress and freeze, prepared to end the encounter all together if she so desires.  
However, Eve wants to continue more than anything and she manages to ungrit her teeth and speak. "I didn't use the safe word."  
As the activity resumes she concentrates on the noises both men make mingled with her own pleasured cries and soon the pain is replaced by the build up of what she's sure is going to be one of the most intense orgasms she's ever experienced. It's not long before it hits her and she again finds herself screaming out. Before she's even finished with her own climax, the two men reach theirs almost in unison and it only manages to push her further over the edge into bliss.  
However, as soon as it all subsides she is immediately tired and the men pull out of her she collapses exhausted onto Flynn's chest.  
"You okay?" he asks softly kissing her.  
"Mhmm," is the only response she can manage but then she realizes that she's cold too. Before she can figure out how to get across her need for warmth without the use of words James pulls a blanket up over the three of them before putting a comforting arm over her.  
The last thing she registers before falling asleep is that for the first time in a very long time she feels perfectly safe and content.


End file.
